Seemingly Ordinary
by Neji Kitsune
Summary: There's nothing to lose, when no one knows your name. There's nothing to gain, but the days don't seem to change. Billy Talent. NOW ACCEPTING OC CHARACTERS! CREATE ONE NOW WHILE THEY ARE STILL OPEN!


Seemingly Ordinary  
  
Hey everyone! I'm back! Only one of my other stories was really working out for me so, I've decided to write another story!! ^_^ This is gonna be a story of a teen's journey through all the regions. This is years after the Pokemon series and Gameboy games, no Feature Characters will be used in this story, sorry. This is like a different dimension with pokemon. Same towns and stuff, just a few more added. Also, there are some other things that are different.  
  
""-Human  
  
-Pokemon  
  
''-Quote  
  
@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@  
  
"Get up, dumb ass. Wouldn't want to be late for the ceremony, would you?" A male with spiked bright green hair and pale complexion states, while violently shaking a figure in a bed. "Your hopeless, Rachel." The male sighs, walking out of the room.  
  
"Ok, he left…..maybe just 100 seconds more?" The girl lying in the bed says barely above a whisper. Just then a young boy, about 6 years old, runs in wearing Rachel's bra on his head and using the baby's blanket as a cape. His hair is green, just like his brother. He jumps on the bed, again and again; pop corning Rachel on the bed. "Get off, Cody."   
  
Slowly, Rachel got out of bed. "I'm up, so stop sending messengers in, to wake me up!" Rachel called out so they could hear her in the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, she makes her way to the dresser.   
  
@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@  
  
"Lets go! The ceremony won't wait for us!" Rachel yelled at the family while they bustled around. "But June just spit up!" Hunter, her older brother called after her. "I don't care, lets get out here, now!" Rushing, Rachel's mother and father darted outside packing the car. Hunter ran outside, holding onto Cody's hand and holding June in the other.  
  
Other than the chaos before, the car ride was uneventful, seeing as it was a 2-mile drive. "Ok, we're here!" The father exclaimed, turning off the car. "Now, hurry! Let's get our stuff and hurry!" Cody squealed with glee. The trunk opened and everyone took out two bags. A large building stood before them, painted light yellow. "Wouldn't want to keep Professor Claire waiting." The mother said.  
  
Hunter brought everyone to the front row, right in front of the large table. On the table were odd pokeballs, different colors and patterns, but always the same shape. Cody's eyes were as big as saucers as his gaze lingered on the interesting pokeballs. A young woman with navy blue hair and black eyes took her position on the stage.  
  
"Attention! Attention everyone!" She called to the thousands of people in the giant auditorium. "My name is Professor Claire and welcome to PokeCorp. Tonight, your family has been signed up to see your children receive their first Pokemon. This happens once every year. Some of you are past your fifteens," she cast a warm smile at Hunter who blushed furiously, "And some as young as six." She looked at a child far in the back on the room, all alone.  
  
"Ok, will all families, at this time, please come up and pick the pokeball with your full name written on it. Thanks." Claire ended as the crowd came down on the pokeballs like a pack of ravenous pack of wolves. Hunter, Rachel and Cody were the last kids to collect their pokeball. Cody's was white with purple and yellow polka dots. The button was black. Rachel's pokeball was cerulean blue with black stripes, like a tiger's. Hunter's was orange with blood red stars. All three went excitedly back to their seats, taking the nametag on the pokeball off.  
  
"Now, let's finish the ceremony. Every parent, take your children's packs and hold them in front of the children they belong to. This is only for 11 year olds and up. Smiling broadly, the father held up Rachel's pack and the mother held up Hunter's pack. "Now, children, take your stuff, using the SM12 for clothes, and put your necessities in." Out of the huge knapsacks that everyone was bringing the kids took out these 2 feet by 3 feet machines. Putting the clothes in between the cover and the machine part, they pressed on and it compacted the clothes to fit in their packs without taking up much space. Ten minutes later, everyone was all packed up and eagerly awaiting Claire's last words, "Ok! Everyone, you are free to leave Pallet Town! Have a great adventure!"  
  
Rachel hugged her parents real tight, giving each a quick kiss. "I love you both!" She made her way over to Cody, "Cod-fish, you be nice to your pokemon." Smiling she gives June a small kiss, "I'll miss you too. June-bug." Hunter laughed at Rachel's little nicknames. He took both parents into a big hug, patting Cody on the head and tickling June lightly, "Bye guys. Ok, Rachel, lets head off." Waving, Hunter and Rachel left the PokeCorp building.  
  
@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@*-*@  
  
So, how'd you like it? I thought I'd go for a normal person on a normal adventure thing, because everyone has people saving the world and all that crap. Well, anyways, I thought some of you people out there would like to submit some characters. Here, I will list the requirements.  
  
Name:   
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Alignment: (Good, bad, neutral, or leave blank for me to choose)  
  
Physical Description: (No, extra appendages or odd color skin, but crazy hair colors allowed)  
  
Personality: (Make it more than two lines, I want to get a big impression of your character.  
  
Carrying in Pack: (Not pokemon items)  
  
Preferences about love: (Want it or not? What type of person? What type that person shouldn't be paired with?)  
  
Career: (To be an Elite Four member or gym leader, tell me here)  
  
History: (Make it believable, this is like real life, no stories of how you got your powers)  
  
Relatives:  
  
Starter's Species: (One of the real pokemon, not your made up version)  
  
Starter's Name:  
  
Starter's Gender:  
  
Starter's Personality: (also explain the relationship with the trainer)  
  
Well, that should be it; sorry for the long form, but this is a way I can write your character's personality into words. So, I hope you reply, thank you so much if you enter a character. Oh, by the way, that excerpt in ithe description is from Nothing to Lose, by Billy Talent. Billy Talent is four people, not one!!!!! Bai!!!!!!! 


End file.
